Scrap storage batteries are normally collected and processed by various methods to recover the metallic lead, lead oxide and sulfate values. Normally the scrap storage batteries contain electrode grids of lead or lead-antimony alloys, electrical connections and terminals usually made of lead-antimony alloys and pastes comprising lead oxides or lead sulfate. Normally after these lead values are recovered, the remaining portions of the batteries are thrown away as land fill.
The remaining portions comprise the battery partitions and separators generally made of paper, fiber glass, etc. and the battery casings made of either hard rubber or of plastic compositions.
Since a large proportion of the batteries in use today have plastic casings instead of being made of hard rubber, it is desirable to recover the plastic material in addition to the lead values from these scrap storage batteries. The plastic battery casings used today are normally polypropylene and copolymers thereof.